


I Fucking Hate Gingers!

by VestaraKhai



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Missing Scene, Stream of Consciousness, spoilers 7x06, why do i watch this show anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 22:55:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11838723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VestaraKhai/pseuds/VestaraKhai
Summary: A drabble based on 7x06. Sandor POV.





	I Fucking Hate Gingers!

 

I Fucking Hate Gingers!

I hate them with all my heart. I can’t even bear to look at them.

I hate them, because every fucking time I just glimpse someone’s auburn locks, my stupid fucking heart starts to melt and hope again. Every time I see the sun glisten on someone’s copper hair, I hope it’s her. But it never is.

And every time it reminds me of my failures. My biggest failure. I committed many crimes, but this one time I could have done something good. I could have saved her. But I left her there. With Them. With those fucking inbred cunts. She was already so broken at the time… A little bird with broken wings… so lonely and afraid…

I should have just brought her with myself. I should have just grabbed her and dragged her out of her room and…

What would have I done with her? I couldn’t even save his sister… The little wolfbitch  should have killed me and then I wouldn’t be here agonizing over her sister… while freezing to death north of the fucking Wall!

Where is she now? Could she be alive? If the Lannisters have done anything to her, I swear to God…

„Gingers are beautiful.”  Hah. A fucking understatment.

„We are kissed by fire.” If only the kiss of the flames were as sweet as the kiss of a ginger. If only I could have tasted it just once… At least I'd have one happy memory...

„Just like you!”

„Don’t point your fucking finger at me!”

„Did you trip into the fire when you were a baby?”

„I didn’t trip, I was pushed.”

„Ever since you’ve been mean.”

„Will you fuck off?!”

„I don’t think you are truly mean. You have sad eyes.”

I’m not sad. I’m mad. I don’t want to feel these things. I don’t want to think about these feelings. I don’t want to talk about my life, my past, I don’t want to talk about anything that remotely reminds me of her!

„I have a beauty waiting for me back in Winterfell.”

I wish  I had a beauty waiting for me back in Winterfell.

„Yellow hair…”

I can see her standing atop the walls, wind blowing her auburn locks…

„…blue eyes…”

… looking down at me with her bright blue eyes, clearer than the sky and bluer than any river. I would gladly drown in them…

„…tallest woman I’ve ever seen. Almost as tall as you!”

The realization hit me like a rock.

„You are with Brienne of fucking Tarth?!”

I can’t imagine how this mad fucker lived this long. If he ever tried to „make babies” with her, she would slice him up like the stupid cunt he is.

„Where the fuck did you even meet her?”

„I met her at Castle Black when she escorted Jon Snow’s sister there.”

„Ehh, the little wolfbitch went with her at the end?”

„She is not so little anyomre. And I know you said you hate gingers, but you could have a little respect for Lady Stark.”

„WHAT?”

„ Jon Snow would hit you if he heard you talking about his sister like that, but my Woman, now she looks after her, and she would beat your ass!”

„Fuck my life!”

 


End file.
